No es un juego
by Yukiko-Tsukie
Summary: Youji.. cuando dejaron nuestros besos de ser un juego? Cuando pasó de ser una costumbre? Desde el punto de vista de Natsuo, y tambien algo cursi de paso uuU ah.. en fin xD ahi se queda esto. Ya he rectificado las faltas de ortografia U


Yuki: OHAYOOOOOO! 0 Es mi primer fic de Loveless x3 No estaba muy segura de si subirlo o no, porque tras dos fics escritos en primera persona, he llegado a la conclusion de que no se me dan bien estos puntos de vista -w-U Pero entonces me dije: Yuki, no te quedan fics de Natsuo y Youji por leer ni en ingles ni español, y no es que haya muchos fics de esta pareja... asi que.. Por las fans como yo que les gusta esta pareja! Hasta el infinito! y Mas alláaaa!(...se le va la cabeza uu pobrecilla...) En fin x3 eso es todo. 

Disclaimer: ...T¬T ...Loveless no me pertenece... por queeeeee!

-------------------------------------------------------

Otra vez estoy despierto y aun no es de día. A penas son las tres y media de la madrugada y de nuevo por tu culpa no puedo dormir. Una sonrisa se escapa de mis labios cuando recuerdo tus palabras de esta mañana... "Natsuo, tienes mala cara" decias con tu sonrisa burlona en tu rostro infantil, como si supieras algo que yo no.

Me fijo en que tienes las mantas casi en el suelo, no me habia percatado, no siento el frio... Pero tampoco quiero verte congelado. Así que mis manos se deslizan hacia tu espalda, pasando antes por tus hombros descubiertos.  
Mientras busco por la cama, me doy cuenta de que soy incapaz de llegar a alcanzar las mantas ¡pues tus brazos me lo impiden! Me mantienes prisionero de tu cuerpo, evitando que llegue a penas mas allá de la mitad del camino que te separa de ellas.

Ahora estoy mas pegado a ti que antes...y tu aroma es embriagante, Youji. Nuestras frentes estan pegadas, tal vez demasiado cerca, y para mi demasiado lejos. Noto como medio dormido, me abrazas aun más fuerte y no puedo evitar que una risa escape de mi garganta, seguida de una frase que no estaba pensando."No voy a escaparme, Youji."

Maldigo el momento en que decidí yo interrumpir tu suelo y haber destrozado la hermosa imagen de tu rostro sobre la almohada, adornando tus perfectas facciones con tu lacio cabello mientras dormias.

"Se que no vas a hacerlo." Murmuras seguro de ti mismo mientras abres perezosamente los ojos.  
Es una escena divertida, con ese rostro aniñado a penas despertandose, tal vez no me arrepienta tanto.. pues puedo ver asi tus ojos. Vuelves a sonreirme, parece que sabes lo que pienso y te estuvieras riendo de mi.  
Acercas tus labios a los mios, y ahora tus brazos no solo me abrazan, sino que me pegan por completo a tu cuerpo. Siento el contacto entre nuestras bocas y mis dedos no resisten la tentacion de enredarse en tus cabellos, del color del agua marina, con delicadeza.

Mientras me besas en la mejilla izquierda, pasando a mi oreja, una pregunta se forma en mi mente. ¿Cuando dejaron nuestros besos de ser un juego?  
Nuestro primer beso, simplemente un juego de niños que se demostraban afecto mutuamente cuando les apetecia, con un inocente roce de labios sin saber lo que hacian.

Te colocas sobre mi, liberandote de mis manos que aun jugueteaban con tu pelo. Parece que te has despertado del todo.  
Hundiendo tu rostro en mi cuello, me proporcionas suaves besos mezclados con pequeños mordiscos y yo dejo huir de mi boca un leve suspiro.

Me miras ahora con una expresion juguetona y yo te la devuelvo de igual forma, aunque ahora mi mente se centre mas en el momento en que el juego pasó a ser una costumbre.  
Cada roce de labios infantil, cada vez iba siendo mas intenso e impulsivo, pero de igual forma, solo eran muestras de cariño entre los dos. Sentiamos la necesidad de hacerlo, aun sin saber aun el por qué de aquella ansiedad por estar juntos. Siempre nos besabamos y abrazabamos como muestra de afecto rutinaria.

Has abandonado mi cuello y ahora lo noto solitario... tus labios recorren el camino seguido hasta ahora hacia mi hombro contrario. Necesidad, ansiedad... Los Zero podian sentir algo asi? Podian sentir que necesitaban a otra persona? En aquel momento no lo sabia, y tu tampoco. Pero nos sentiamos bien.  
Hablando de sentir, ahora tus manos pasan por mi cintura, que envidia me dan el resto de las personas en este momento. Ellos pueden sentir la calidez de tus manos y de tu cuerpo... cuando yo solo puedo conformarme con sentir el roce de nuestra piel.

"Natsuo?" te has detenido y me miras con las cejas arqueadas en una postura muy graciosa. Me empiezo a reir de tu rostro, es suave la piel de tu cara, y a pesar de que eres presumido y orgulloso, tienes razon, eres hermoso... Más que cualquier chica.

"Yuoji.." Te acercas a mi cara de nuevo, haciendo que nuestras respiraciones se mezclen mientras esperas a que termine mi frase, mostrando tu impaciencia."Por que me besas cada noche que no puedo dormir?" Mi pregunta parece sorprenderte, y me miras como si fuera lo mas claro del mundo. Y seguro que lo es, pero no me canso de oir tu voz repitiendo cada palabra.

"¿No es obvio?" Te levantas de encima mia y ruedas hasta quedarte tumbado boca arriba, con los brazos cruzados sobre la almohada, y tu cabeza encima de estos."Porque quiero hacerlo" Concluyes por fin.  
Vuelvo a reirme, siempre lo dices todo directamente, sin importarte nada mas."Y..Por que quieres hacerlo?" Esto me está resultando divertido. Me miras con el ceño fruncido."Porque si!" contestas desesperadamente.

"Que clase de respuesta logica es esa?" Mi sonrisa de falsa inocencia parece alterarte, ahora estás sonrojado, una de las pocas veces que lo estás... Tal vez no seas tan directo y claro para todo.  
"Por que tendria que responderte lo que ya sabes?" Preguntas mirando a otro lado, lo cual me hace ver esto de forma más divertida aun."Es que quiero saber..." Lentamente, me acerco a ti, y apoyo mis brazos y mi cabeza sobre tu pecho, mirandote a los ojos."Cuando hemos dejado de jugar? Cuando ha dejado todo de ser una simple costumbre"

Como leyendo mi mente, y sabiendo a que me referia, sonries de una vez más para mi... Pero en esta ocasion es con dulzura, mientras coges mis brazos y los colocas de forma que me quede abrazado a tí y mi cabeza quede entre uno de tus brazos y tu pecho."Eso también es obvio..." Muermuras acariciando mi pelo.

"Desde cuando...?" Vuelvo a preguntar, pero a penas he terminado la frase cuando me interrumpes."desde que dejamos de ser simples compañeros de batalla..." Para cualquier persona, eso seria una respuesta incompleta. Veo como te vuelve a costar trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos y lentamente los vas cerrando, ante mi mirada de satisfaccion. Porque para mi, esa respuesta es mucho más de lo que aparenta...porque..."Yo también te amo, Youji..." Y se que algo asi.. No lo dirias directamente.

Mientras me siento flotando sobre tu pecho acunado por tu respiracion, oigo tu voz adormilada."Natsuo... Piensas demasiado..." Y poco a poco...mis ojos se cierran abrazado a ti, como todas las noches.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki: XD En fin, eso es todo, espero algun review al menos de consolacion ewe x3 Ja ne!


End file.
